Episode 5717 (21st March 2004)
Plot Blanche bumps into Steve and warns him that Tracy may report Karen to the police. Sally corners Rosie, trying to talk to her about the next production - Annie. Rosie scoots off, less than interested. Karen orders Steve to get rid of Liz despite the fact that it's Mother's Day. Karen is livid to hear that Liz apologised to Tracy on her behalf. To make matters worse, Karen immediately spots Liz taking Amy for a walk. They trade insults and almost brawl until Steve drags Karen off. Shelley tries to boost trade by offering two drinks for the price of one to all mothers. Everyone takes advantage and Fred gives Shelley another telling off. Tommy and Angela fill Sally in on Rosie and Craig's burgeoning relationship. Sally isn't impressed as she doesn't want Rosie distracted from her quest for stardom. Maya offers to take on Todd's shifts at the Corner Shop if he gets the porter's job. Sunita dreads the idea. Tracy listens to Ken's advice and decides not to report Karen to the police, but she swears that she'll get her own back when the time's right. Liz tells Karen about her dead daughter, Katie, hoping Karen will understand why she thinks so much of Amy. Karen accuses Liz of dragging up Katy's memory to make Steve feel guilty about the part he played in Katy's death and calls her sick. With pure hatred in her eyes, Liz spits in Karen's face and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen and Liz have a blazing row; and Shelley begins to succumb to Charlie's charm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,860,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (to Ken Barlow): "That's typical of you, siding with the enemy. If this were wartime, you'd be hanging from a lamp-post." --- Tracy Barlow (to Steve McDonald): "My Gran reckons I should report your rottweiler to the police. They might make you have her put down." --- Karen McDonald: "... And I'm Steve's wife only that just doesn't seem to bother you!" Liz McDonald: "Oh, you don't know how much that bothers me." --- Liz McDonald: "So I'm on the street?" Karen McDonald: "I bet that's not a first either!" --- Liz McDonald: "Don't you dare look down yer nose at me, yer cow! I'm not gonna stand by and watch you make a fool of my son any more because he deserves better than a common little tart who'll drop her knickers for any man who whips out his wallet! Oh yeah, I've 'eard all about you running off with yer boss at Baldwin's and then coming crawling back to Steve and telling him how sorry you were!" Karen McDonald: "Because I was!" Liz McDonald: "Oh yeah, and how did you repay him? By spending every penny he's got... and more... on that flippin' circus of a wedding so you can be Queen of the flamin' May instead of the gobby, brawling little slapper that you really are! He's broke now. What are you going to do? Look round for the next mug? Do you know something? People round 'ere think Tracy Barlow is a nasty little cow... Well, I so wish my son had run off with her and their baby, because he couldn't have done any worse than he has with you. You're scum, Karen. Selfish, lying, cheating, money-grabbing scum!" Category:2004 episodes